


Bad Religion

by gudegudetama



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Smut, bi!Yixing, gay!baekhyun, makeout, straight!yixing, they were strangers at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudegudetama/pseuds/gudegudetama
Summary: Baekhyun is gay. Yixing is straight. Minseok and Chanyeol just want Baekhyun to be happy.





	Bad Religion

[this baekhyun](https://goo.gl/images/MWwxkZ)    [this yixing](https://goo.gl/images/GGgKw9)    [this minseok](https://goo.gl/images/LqnT7F)    [this chanyeol](https://goo.gl/images/c26tqY)

**november 2nd, 2018**

Baekhyun chewed on the end of his pencil, and he made a mental note to stop doing that one day. He was in his last class of the day; chemistry. He glanced down at his watch. 12:57. Class started in three minutes and Minseok wasn't here yet. That was the only highlight of this class, Baekhyun thought, was that Minseok sat right next to him. But as the minutes ticked by, it seemed that the older boy wasn't going to show up. Baekhyun sent him a quick 'where are you?' before shoving his phone in his pocket as the teacher walked in. "Good afternoon class, how's everyone doing?" Mr. Jung gleamed at his class. Responses of 'good', 'awful', and a few groans filled the room. "Well it's great that you guys feel that way. As you all know today is the day you're picking your partners for your upcoming final project."

Oh shit,  _no_ , Baekhyun did  _not_ know. And his one and only friend in this class wasn't here to pick. Fuck you Kim Minseok. "I hope you all choose diligently, you have 5 minutes," the teacher announced, setting a timer on his phone. Baekhyun panicked, looking around and watching everyone pick their partners, some of them friends since middle school and some random strangers. Baekhyun sighed, dropping his head down on his desk.

"Uh. Do you have a partner?" a voice asked in slightly broken Korean. Baekhyun looked up from his ball of shame, locking eyes with a taller male standing over him. He had hair as black as a raven and a slim nose, Baekhyun noted that he was also pretty pale. Baekhyun realized he was staring, then slowly shook his head to signal that no, he didn't have a partner. "Do you mind?" the boy asked, motioning to the empty seat next to Baekhyun, which prompted the Korean to scoot his seat over awkwardly. The raven haired boy sat down and let his book bag rest in his lap. "My name's Yixing by the way."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Nice to meet you, Byun Baekhyun," Yixing gleamed. The teacher's timer went off as expected, leading to the sound of feet and seats shuffling on the floor. Mr. Jung took note of who was sitting next to who, writing them down on a legal pad. 

"Okay class, now that you have your partners, let's continue with class."

-

"Hey, Baekhyun. Can I get your Kakao?" Yixing asked as he ran up to him in the hallway. When the bell rang for class to end, Baekhyun darted up and left the class, eager to go find Minseok. He finally answered his text during class; he had skipped to make out with his boyfriend, Chanyeol. Baekhyun paused, looking at Yixing. 

"O-oh. Yeah. Here," Baekhyun stuttered, pulling out his phone and opening the Kakao app. "I'm free almost everyday after school, except Fridays. I go to this diner thing with my friends..."

Yixing took Baekhyun's phone and added himself on Kakao. "That's perfect. Well Baekhyun, I'll see you around," Yixing said, giving him a pat on the shoulder and walking away. Baekhyun didn't know why, but he thought Yixing was pretty cool.

-

"Minseok, I will  _never_ forgive you for ditching me. I got picked by some dude that doesn't know Korean! And he seems so cool! I'm such a loser," Baekhyun whined, sipping on his strawberry milkshake as the couple across from him cuddled in their booth.

"Hey, it's not my fault Chanyeol's always horny," Minseok said, running his hands through his taller boyfriend's hair. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at them, why did he hang out with them? He was so jealous the two had found each other and he was still single, lusting over boys who he had no chance with. He hadn't even had sex yet for Christ's sake. "So tell me about Mr. Yixing," Minseok teased, swirling his straw in his milkshake.

"He's alright I guess," Baekhyun shrugged, "I didn't talk to him much. He seems a bit dorky, but still cooler than me. Also I don't think Korean is his first language. Maybe he's Japanese?"

"Is he cute?" Chanyeol finally spoke up.

"I-I don't know. I guess so? Why are you asking so much about him? I just met him today," Baekhyun mumbled, wishing he could bury himself in his sweater. Yeah, Yixing  _was_ cute, but he just met him, how could he be interested? "Can we change the subject?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol and Minseok let out a simultaneous 'hmph' and continued eating their food. All of a sudden, Baekhyun heard his Kakao notfication, glancing at his phone to find a message on his lock screen.

 **_yixing z.:_ ** _hey baekhyun, hope you dont mind me messagin u. just wanted 2 know if we can meet tmrw?_

Baekhyun felt his face heat up as he sent a quick 'sure'. "Something up, Byun?" Minseok questioned, narrowing his eyes at the small boy.

Baekhyun brushed his bangs out of his face, "I'm meeting up with Yixing tomorrow. Go ahead, make your jokes, Kim."

"Ah! Our little Baekhyunnie has a date tomorrow! We're going to have a son-in-law soon!" Chanyeol gleamed, clapping his hands together in excitement. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friends. It was just to work on the project, he didn't know why his friends were getting so riled up over it. "You better dress to impress, Byun. I mean it."

"Shut up, Chan. Eat your damn fries," Baekhyun muttered, throwing one of his at the giant.

-

** november 3rd, 2018 **

Baekhyun stepped off the bus into the crisp autumn air. He was appropriately dressed in an over sized sweater and light blue jeans, remembering to cuff the bottoms of them. Before walking out the house he slipped on black Vans and grabbed his book bag to take the bus to Yixing's house. He checked his Kakao to make sure he had the right address before walking into the tall apartment building. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and rang the doorbell when he approached door 412. He waited for a few minutes before a  _very_ shirtless Yixing opened the door. "O-oh."

"Hey Baekhyun, I'm sorry. I just got out the shower," Yixing explained, which Baekhyun should've guessed by his very wet hair. "Come in, let me just put a shirt on." Baekhyun obliged, taking a seat on the couch inside. Yixing retreated back to his room as Baekhyun's eyes scanned the living room. He educed Yixing was Chinese, from the multiple paintings and calligraphy items written in Mandarin. He also saw a photo of Yixing with his parents, but no photos of any other children were in sight. He must be an only child. There were also photos of Yixing at various stages of life, from a baby all the way to one that looked recent, as if it was taken last week. He aged  _very_ well, Baekhyun thought. "Hey- sorry for the wait Baekhyun. Uhm, do you wanna start?"

 Baekhyun's eyes shot to Yixing, who now had slightly drier hair and a shirt on, much to Baekhyun's disappointment. "We can start by researching the topic. We're doing some shit about chemical changes right?" Yixing nodded, grabbing his laptop off the kitchen table and plopping down on the couch next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun opened Spotify and put on a playlist, hoping his music wasn't too cheesy for Yixing's liking.

"Is this...APink?"

"...Perhaps."

-

"So when did you move here from China?" Baekhyun asked from behind his laptop screen, his eyes glancing upwards at Yixing. 

"2011. I don't know if you could believe this, but my Korean used to be a lot worse," Yixing chuckled, taking a grape and popping it into his mouth. "My mother and father wanted me to experience a new country, and my father got a job here in Busan. Were you born here?" Yixing started chewing on another grape, typing away on his computer as he researched his topic more. 

"Me? I was born in Bucheon, but I moved here when I started high school. That's how I met my best friends, Chanyeol and Minseok. They were in my freshmen biology class."

"Hm. Interesting. Are you going to the dance next month?"

Baekhyun looked up again from his computer. "The dance?" Yixing nodded. "Uh- probably not. I don't have a date..."

Yixing gasped and slammed his computer shut, "Shut up." Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow, he hadn't said anything bizarre had he? "There's not  _one_ girl who's asked you? At all?"

Baekhyun's hands fidgeted in his seat. "I mean-...I'm not exactly into  _girls_. I don't know if you knew."

Yixing sat for a minute, contemplating his options. "Well it's decided. We can go together, as friends." Baekhyun nearly spit up the water he was drinking. Him and Yixing were going to go to the winter dance together? But then Baekhyun registered the last part: as friends. Of course it would be as friends, Yixing's as straight as a pole. At least he was being nice?

"Yixing, you don't have to go with me. I'm sure plenty of girls would love to go with Korea's most popular China boy," Baekhyun said in a joking tone, hoping he didn't sound too desperate to keep Yixing as his not-date. 

"Who cares? I've dated plenty of girls before. They can wait for one night. Besides, I'd hate for you to third wheel with Minseok and Chanyeol all night. I've seen them in the hallways, I'm surprised Minseok has any face left since Chanyeol sucks it all the time." Baekhyun let out a loud laugh, Yixing was truly the funniest person he'd ever met. "What do you say, Baekhyun? Be my platonic date to the dance?"

Baekhyun sat for a minute. This couldn't lead to anything good. It just couldn't. So why in the world did he agree to it?

-

**november 20th, 2018**

Over the past seventeen days, Yixing and Baekhyun had grown extremely close. It's now their routine to eat lunch together, Yixing now joining the table that once only hosted Baekhyun, Minseok, and Chanyeol. They also text each other every day if they're not together. But today they are. The dance was on the 15th of December, which Baekhyun thought was more than enough time to get a suit for, but not according to Yixing, who was now sitting next to him on the bus to the mall. "Do we really have to get suits today, Yixing? I'm so tired," Baekhyun whined. Yixing shook his head, letting out a 'tsk tsk'. 

"Innocent Baekkie, we have to get the good suits before they're all out."

Baekhyun's cheeks lit up at the nickname his crush had given him. Oh yeah, that was another thing to develop recently. Now, instead of a small infatuation, Baekhyun had a full-on crush on Yixing. It was torturous for him, Yixing being straight and all. He prayed Yixing didn't notice the small, fleeting glances Baekhyun would give to him when Yixing sipped on his boba, squinting his eyes when a pearl unexpectedly popped into his mouth. 

"Ah, Baekki, this is our stop."

-

"Baekkie, are you almost in yet? I'm getting impatient!" Yixing called to Baekhyun from behind the curtain. Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror, self conscious of his appearance in the midnight blue suit. He took a deep breath in, pulling back the curtain. 

"How do I look?"

Yixing examined the boy carefully, turning him around all different kinds of angles, scanning him up and down. Baekhyun felt so nervous, having Yixing's eyes on him made him feel so vulnerable. Granted, Baekhyun felt vulnerable all the time, but having Yixing's burning gaze on him made it one hundred percent worse. "Y-Yixing, can you say some-?"

"You look amazing, Baekhyun," Yixing breathed out. Baekhyun was taken a back, he had never seen Yixing look so speechless and dazed before. "I seriously cannot believe you didn't have a date. You're really handsome, Baekkie. Honestly."

Baekhyun stuttered out a small 'thank you' and looked at himself. He  _did_ look okay,  but he didn't think he looked good enough to make Yixing go speechless. "You should definitely get that one. I'll meet you at the cash register, yeah?" Baekhyun nodded, pulling back the curtain and sighing. He really hoped Yixing didn't see the tent forming in Baekhyun's suit pants.

-

"When did you know you were gay?" Yixing asked the petite boy, who was absentmindedly  chewing on a dumpling in the mall food court. Baekhyun didn't realize he made a face, because the first thing Yixing said in response was, "sorry if that was too straight forward."

Baekhyun shook his head, "No it's fine. Well I suspected it when I started dating this girl, Taeyeon. Maybe you know her. Anyways, we were making out and I- uh. I couldn't uhm..get it..up." Yixing nodded, resting a hand on top of Baekhyun's; he knew it was a friendly gesture but Baekhyun couldn't help but wish it was more. "Well after that, I broke up her. Then I just realized, I never liked her. I liked her brother. Every time we were together and her brother wasn't around, the relationship felt dead. But when her brother was home, I was doing everything to get his attention."

"Did you ever get with him?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "He moved away for college. But after that I realized I liked guys." Yixing blinked, realizing he was still caressing Baekhyun's hand, and slowly took it away.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to open up to me like that. It really means a lot to me," he said, giving a soft smile to Baekhyun. "It's getting late, Baekkie. Let's head home."

-

The boys stopped in front of Baekhyun's door. "Well uh- I had a fun time," Baekhyun gleamed, his back against his door. 

"There's no lights on. Your parents are gone?" Baekhyun did notice there were no cars in the driveway, then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess they're out. Probably at dinner." Yixing gave a small nod and took a deep breath. "Yixing-ah, are you ok-"

Baekhyun felt Yixing's lips against his own, they were chapped from the cold, yet so delicate. He felt his body relax as he slumped against his door, wrapping his arms around Yixing's neck. While their lips glided across each other, Yixing used a free hand to turn the door knob, letting both boys stumble inside. Baekhyun dropped his suit immediately on the floor, Yixing doing the same as they stupidly made their way to the couch, Baekhyun falling on his back with Yixing straddling on top of him. The two shared passionate kisses, Baekhyun's hands running up and down Yixing's never-ending torso. Was this real? Was Yixing actually kissing him? Yixing slipped his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth unexpectedly, causing a moan to escape from Baekhyun.

"I- B-Baekhyun. Listen," Yixing gasped as he pulled away suddenly. "I- I don't know what I'm doing. I'm straight. I don't know what I w-was thinking, but I don't think we should do this. I don't want to ruin our friendship." 

Baekhyun felt his heart break. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew Yixing just has pent up sexual tension, and probably just needed Baekhyun for temporary release before he found some girl that could give him what Baekhyun couldn't. Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, just a choked breath. He took that as the cue to shut himself up before he cried in front of Yixing. 

"Baekhyun, I'm so, so sorry. I really don't know why I did that. Can we please just- fuck I'm so sorry," Yixing stuttered out, his eyes turning a bright red as tears formed. Baekhyun wiped them with the end of his sweater sleeve. 

"It's okay, Yixing-ah. It's fine. I just think you should leave now," Baekhyun said, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings, but also wanting to do what was best for him. Yixing nodded, standing up and sniffling while he looked at Baekhyun. 

"You're right. I'm so sorry again, Baekki. I understand if you don't want to talk to me after this," Yixing picked up his suit from where it laid on the floor. Baekhyun opened the door, waiting for Yixing to leave. With one sad glance and another apology, Yixing left. Baekhyun closed the door and slumped down to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest. He finally let himself cry, sobbing and screaming loudly into himself. Of course this would happen to him. No one would ever love him. He was never going to make Yixing happy. 

-

**november 22nd, 2018**

Baekhyun opened the door to a very somber looking Minseok. "Minnie, what are you doing?" Baekhyun questioned the older boy, who let himself in as if he lived here (which he practically did).

"Baekhyun, what the  _fuck_ is going on? Why aren't you eating with us and why does Yixing look like someone ran over his fucking dog? And don't you dare lie to me. You're lucky I came to you first instead of him." Minseok fussed, pulling Baekhyun down on the couch. Baekhyun sat in silence, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. Minseok let out a huff, "Baekhyun,  _please_. I love you, you're my best friend in the entire world."

Baekhyun felt tears forming in his eyes. "Yixing kissed me. Two days ago he kissed me. And we started making out. Then he stopped, and said he was straight and sorry. I just said it was okay, but I kind of kicked him out."

"Oh, Baekhyunnie. It's gonna be okay babe," Minseok comforted the now crying Baekhyun. "You guys need to talk it out, you can't keep ignoring him forever. We have that chemistry thing for one, and secondly,  _you_ guys have chemistry. Yixing might say he's straight, but the way he acts with you suggests so much otherwise." Minseok ran his hands through Baekhyun's hair, who was sobbing into his shoulder. 

"M-Minseok I-I really like Yixing," he managed to say through sobs, choking on his words. 

"Tell him this, Baek. And if he doesn't feel the same, then that's that. But I don't think that'll be the case."

Baekhyun nodded, wiping his tears with his sweater as he did to Yixing. Minseok was right, he needed to talk to Yixing. Even as a friend, Yixing was amazing. All around, he was a great guy. Of course this meant he would never go after someone like Baekhyun, but it was worth the shot. "Thank you, Minnie."

Minseok gleamed, "No problem, bestie. I brought your favorite movie," he said, pulling a DVD out of his book bag. "Grease. Remember when we watched this as kids?" Baekhyun laughed at his best friend. 

"Kim Minseok, you always know how to cheer me up."

-

**november 25th, 2018**

Baekhyun fidgeted nervously as he glanced at his phone. 2:03. Yixing was supposed to meet him at the school's gazebo at 2. Baekhyun sighed, taking the hint that Yixing wasn't coming. He got up, swinging his book bag over his shoulder until he heard a familiar voice shout, "Wait!"

He turned around to see a sweaty out of breath Yixing jogging to the gazebo. "You came."

Yixing panted, resting against the gazebo. "Give- holy shit- give me a minute." Baekhyun sat, watching Yixing breath heavily as he sat on the bench inside the small wooden structure. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out, and he choked out a small, "Hey."

Baekhyun scoffed, "Yixing, we need to talk."

"And I agree. Me first then," he said, catching Baekhyun off guard. What could Yixing possibly have to say? Wasn't  _Baekhyun_ the hurt one? "These past few days, I haven't gotten you off my mind. You're all I think about, and I don't know why. I miss you."

Baekhyun was speechless, forgetting everything he had planned to say. "Yixing, I, uhm-"

"I'm sorry, I know I hurt you that night. Please give me a second chance, not as your friend, but your boyfriend. I don't know  _what_ I'm feeling, but I know it's more than platonic. I understand if you don't want to be my ' _experiment_ ', but I just need a second chance," Yixing pleaded to Baekhyun, looking at him with hurt filled eyes. Baekhyun couldn't resist it, he forgave him. To show him this, Baekhyun leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto Yixing's lips.

"I forgive you, Zhang Yixing. I know my feelings for you, and they have never been platonic." Yixing smiled, returning the kiss, this time with more passion in it, intertwining his hands with Baekhyun's. 

"So we're still on for the winter dance, as  _boy_ friends?"

"Yixing, don't make me regret this," Baekhyun laughed, but he knew he would never regret letting Yixing back into his life.

-

**december 15th, 2018**

"Oh you guys look adorable!" Baekhyun's mom gleamed, taking photos of the two couples, Yixing clutching onto Baekhyun. Minseok glanced at the newly formed couple, giving Baekhyun a quick smile. 

"Mom, you're so embarrassing," Baekhyun whined, watching all four of their moms snapping photos of their sons. His mom hushed him, making the couples trike a few more poses from different angles before kissing her son goodbye. 

"Have fun baby, remember the key's under the mat. We're going to your grandmother's tonight."

Baekhyun nodded, kissing his mom back before getting into Chanyeol's car with the rest of the boys. Tonight would be one to remember.

-

Baekhyun moaned as Yixing pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck feverishly, obviously not caring if marks were left. Yixing suddenly grabbed Baekhyun's legs and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom before gently placing him on the bed. "Yixing..are you sure?" Baekhyun asked in between kisses.

"I've stuck my dick in plenty of holes, I should be asking  _you_ this," Yixing laughed, unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it to the floor. "I'll stop if you want me to. I promise."

Baekhyun bit his lip, then pulling Yixing in for a heated kiss, "Don't stop. Take me, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing took off Baekhyun's annoying dress pants, as Baekhyun shed his shirt quickly. Baekhyun reached into the first drawer of his nightstand to get the lube, handing it to Yixing. He poured some onto his fingers before pushing a finger into Baekhyun, kissing him at the same time to distract him from the pain. Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath, he had fingered himself before, but Yixing's fingers were a bit bigger than his. "M-move it," Baekhyun breathed in. Following the command of the smaller boy, Yixing began pumping his finger in and out at a medium pace, until Baekhyun's whimpers became moans of pleasure. He took this as his cue to add another, allowing Baekhyun to get adjusted. 

He cared so much for Baekhyun, he felt like he was the only person in the world. Sure there were cute girls begging to be with him, and he did agree they were cute, but nothing could beat this moment; Baekhyun here and ready for him. Finally, Yixing added a third finger, but at this point Baekhyun was rocking back and forth on the three fingers in his now stretched hole. Baekhyun moaned out a "more, please" and Yixing got the hint. 

"Do you have condoms, baby?" Yixing asked, prompting Baekhyun to toss him one, also from the top drawer. Yixing rolled it on carefully. He was nervous, extremely. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but Baekhyun was a boy, and so very important to him. He had never felt these feelings for anyone before, and he wanted this to be special. This wasn't just fucking to him, he was going to make love to Baekhyun, he was going to prove to him that he was special, something Baekhyun refused to believe.

Yixing leaned down to kiss Baekhyun as he pushed his hardened cock into Baekhyun, wincing at how tight and amazing it felt. Baekhyun let out a sharp hiss, and Yixing stopped moving. "Let yourself adjust, baby. We have all the time in the world," Yixing muttered, peppering kisses along Baekhyun's erect nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking gently. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking at the nipples, Baekhyun relaxed, letting Yixing know he could push a bit more in. He had stretched Baekhyun out pretty well though, so he was able to slide the rest of his length in easily. 

"Look at me, it's your first time," Yixing whispered, beginning to thrust at a slow pace for Baekhyun's comfort. Baekhyun moaned in time with his thrusts, letting out a string of oh's and ah's. Yixing couldn't believe how beautiful his boyfriend was, and he also couldn't believe he was the first person to see Baekhyun like this, lips slightly parted as he moaned for Yixing to give him more, to go harder.

Even though he wanted Baekhyun's first time to be slow, he was going to give the shorter boy what he wanted. So he began to thrust harder and longer, but still keeping a slower pace, because he was just so scared of hurting something so gentle. "Yixing, c-can you touch me?"

Yixing nodded, holding in a groan at those words, and snaked his hand down to Baekhyun's dick, gripping it firmly and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Baekhyun let out a soft cry and rested his hands on Yixing's back, reaching up to kiss him. It was all too much, Yixing had never been one to finish early, but being with Baekhyun was so different, he was so raw, so beautiful. He couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Just as Yixing thought he was going to embarrass himself by finishing too early, Baekhyun let out a whimper of Yixing's name as he came into Yixing's hand, which sent the Chinese boy over the very close edge, coming into the condom with one final thrust into Baekhyun and a heavy grunt. The boys breathed deeply together, both of their orgasms slowly fading as they rode out their highs. Yixing felt himself soft, his cue to pull out of Baekhyun. The Korean sighed at the feeling of being empty, watching Yixing take off the condom and throw it into the bin next to Baekhyun's bed.

"That was my first time."

"I know."

"I'm glad it was with you, Yixing. You're special to me," Baekhyun whispered, cuddling into his taller boyfriend. "You're everything I've ever wanted. I'm happy Minseok skipped class that day," he pulled the comforter over their naked bodies, sinking into the bed.

"I guess our relationship is indirectly because of Minseok," Yixing chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's sweaty forehead. Baekhyun let out a yawn, closing his eyes. "You sleepy, love?" Baekhyun gave a tired grin and nodded.

"Goodnight, Byun Baekkie."

"Goodnight Zhang Yixing."

**Author's Note:**

> well!!! that's it!! i know it's not the best fic ever but i just started writing again and im hoping to improve. i rly hope yall like it! perhaps i can do a small sequel if enough people want it :) thanks for reading and have a good day ^^


End file.
